Mixed Blood
by Hiddlestoner1998
Summary: Demon!Cas Fallen!Dean Alastair brings a new pet for Cas, his best student. How long before this angel breaks? Warnings! Torture, smut, rated M for a reason! Dean/Cas side Sam/Ruby, and Lucifer/Crowley (just a side-pairing) Bad summary's bad, I'm sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Credit to Kripke for the characters, I don't own a single thing (although I wish I did)

"Cas!" Alastair, head torturer of Hell, called to his best student. The bloody demon sighed heavily, regretfully turning his back on the human he'd just strung up. He'd only just slid the hooks into his skin! Couldn't his mentor have better timing?

"What?" he folded his arms, blue eyes turning black.

"I've got a present, a pet really, for my best student," Alastair smirked. Instantly, the demon perked up.

"What is it?" he asked excitedly. Alastair always had the best presents. Once, he'd given him a demon named Meg Masters who'd tried to disobey. That had been fun, breaking her. Now she was almost as blood-thirsty as Cas, roaming Earth and killing where she pleased. It was beautiful.

"I caught it on Earth," Alastair tugged on a chain, and a man stumbled up beside him. Bright-green eyes were hooded with disgust and possibly fear. Muscles rippled under an AC DC shirt and its accompanying leather jacket. But they weren't the most important. What _was _important was the bronzed wings that arched above him, because this guy, this guy was an _angel_.

"He can't misbehave or fight you. He's got sigils," Alastair pointed to the brands that decorated the angel's wrists and probably extended up his arms.

"Demon scum," the angel snarled, wings flaring, but he didn't strike.

"Ooh, feisty toy. They're always the most fun," Cas laughed."Come on, pet. We're gonna have some fun."

"See how long it takes you to break him, Cas," Alastair grinned, returning to his own rack.

"Name?" Cas asked conversationally as he transferred the human soul to another's rack. This angel would require all of his attention if he wanted to break it.

"Bite me, Cas!" the angel snarked.

"If you really want me to," the demon's laugh was dark. "Come on, pet. Time to get to work."

Every day, Cas would return to his rack, hooks digging into the angel's skin and wings, stretching him out for his sadistic pleasure. And he'd pick up the blade to slice into the angel with blood-thirsty glee. The shrieks that filled his rack were music to his ears and, more often than not, the demon had to find one of his brothers or sisters to satisfy himself with once he'd left the green-eyed angel, his cock desperate hard after he heard the noises the heavenly creature produced.

"Hey, Demon," Cas called to his pet hell-hound, a red-eyed beast that reached his chest when standing. He'd named it Demon, and the 'hound had seemed to like the name, so it stuck. Then he turned back to the angel.

"It's been twenty years, angel. You can get off the rack, and torture some other bastards," Cas encouraged. Every day he had offered this choice, and every day the angel had refused.

"Fine!" the angel snapped. "Let me up!"

With the declaration, the feathers of his wings hardened, his wings glinting with some kind of darkness. No longer were they the silky feathers of an angel. Emerald-green eyes flashed grey before returning to normal.

"Huh. Apparently an angel agreeing to torture is a big deal," Cas grinned as power rushed through him. He'd be the most powerful black-eyed demon ever, he decided. Red-eyes were reserved for the cross-roads demons, and white and yellow were only for the oldest of demons, like Lilith, Alastair and Azazel.

"Please, begin my fall," the angel said flatly.

"Name?" the demon prompted.

"Dean," the winged man told him.

"And I have a task for you first," Cas's smile was _evil. _"I need my mentor out of the way - can't have him taking his gift back, can we?"

"I will gladly kill him," Dean growled, and with a wide smile, his owner called the head torturer.

"Twenty years? That's it?" he asked disbelievingly. Then he saw the grey flash of his green eyes. "Cas, you're better than I thought."

"'Sic em, boy," Cas smirked, and with a snarl, Dean ripped into the head torturer, his power intensifying his attack. A dark smile lit up his face as he looked at the shredded pieces of what had been Alastair.

"Mm, I could enjoy this," he purred, as yet more power flowed into Cas and grey eyes darkened further.

"Come on, angel. Time to begin," Cas summoned a soul, and began to show the angel where to place the hooks to cause the most pain. Dean lifted the blade, following Cas's directions, as he sliced into the soul. A satisfied smile lit up his face as the woman's screams bounced around the pair, her shrieks not pain any heed in this place of delicious chaos and intoxicating sin.

"Mmm," Dean hummed in pleasure when a particularly cruel slice of his knife caused her howls to rocket up in volume. His wings darkened slightly, edging the previously-pure feathers in the darkness of Hell.

"Fuck, pet, do you know how hot you sound, slicing into that human whore like that?" Cas groaned, impossibly hard at watching his pet work. He'd been a demon for long enough now that pleasure and pain had blurred to become one and the same. And watching this angel fall, slicing into a human soul like it was the best fucking thing he'd ever done, was too damn good to resist. The demon ground against his angel's ass. "Fuck, do you know what I'd do to you, given half the chance?"

Dean's breath hitched as he spun round, green eyes blown wide with lust. The wild light in them had Cas even harder.

Shit. He was Fallen. His Father would never help him after this. Not after he'd felt desire for a demon, his captor, or ripped apart a soul and enjoyed it as much as he had. But, if he was honest, he didn't want to be saved, dragged from this paradise he'd so recently discovered. He hadn't realised how close to heaven Hell was, with its agonised screams, addictive torture, the _chaos_. Dean liked it here, a hell of a lot more than he had liked the pristine beauty of Heaven.

"Fuck me," he rasped. Cas's eyes widened in surprise and pleasure.

"Then come with me," he held out a hand and teleported out of the rack, into his small house in a lower layer of Hell.

Dean pulled Cas to him in a needy, desperate kiss. Tongues met and explored each other's mouths as they stripped each other hurriedly. They pulled away, neither needing to breathe but wanting to examine the other.

"Fuck, Dean ..." Cas had seen his body before, of course, but it was _his _now. He bit his shoulder, drawing blood, and Dean groaned. The demon lapped at his blood as the angel's nails raked his chest. He gasped and sucked harder, loving the rich taste of his angel. The winged being lowered his head to taste the blood he'd drawn, and the demon threw his head back with a filthy groan. He summoned up a bottle of lube, coating his dick, before pressing against the angel's entrance.

"It won't hurt me. I'm not human, and neither are you," the angel extended his wings in a way that can only be described as sultry, and Cas pushed in, nearly coming at the sensation of that tight heat. He lifted Dean's legs to they wrapped around his waist as he pounded into the angel, gripping at the base of his wings. Dean began to jack himself off, coming with a shriek of his demon's name.

"Dean!" Cas shouted as he came at the sight of those wings become pure, glistening black, a mark of Hell and a promise of sin.

"Fuck," Dean cleaned the come off them with a single thought. He licked his lips. "Hey, Cas. Wanna have some fun?"

"More fun? Oh, good," the demon smirked.

"No, no, no. I mean, do you wanna capture one of my brothers?" Dean chuckled. The angel perked up. "Do you have a favourite demon?"

"Ruby," Cas nodded.

"I have a brother, named Sam. He always promised me he'd follow me straight to Hell, and now he's got the opportunity," the angel smirked. "I know the sigils I need, and with my powers now, he'll be helpless."

"Come on, let's go," the demon laughed, teleporting them to the entrance of Hell. They slipped out unnoticed, and materialised in a perfect white kitchen.

"Eugh," Cas had kept his human meatsuit, so he was fine to be here. "So _clean." _

__"The owners are on holiday," Dean winked, scooping the demon into his arms and biting at his neck, drinking the blood that pooled there. His green eyes turned totally black and Cas moaned, nails dragging down his lover's back, narrowly avoiding his wings, and causing blood to drip on to the pristine surfaces.

"Gotta fuck you _now_, angel," Cas panted, using the lube Dean conjured to slick himself up before pushing into his lover. The angel moved his hips, silently demanding he move, and the demon began to thrust into him, fast and relentless.

By the time they left that house, it had been marked by Hell's signature - blood, sex and pain, not that three couldn't be one and the same, especially for these two.

"Sam's in Pontiac, Illinois. He's a bit of an angelic ... supernatural hunter," Dean explained, his black wings hidden as the two of them teleported.

"Sammy!" he enthused when a huge tower of a man turned around. Hazel eyes widened in shock, and the angel's eyebrows lifted.

"Dean?" he asked, a little confused.

"Time to go, Sam," with a single thought, the sigils were burnt into his brother's skin.

"Dean, no!" Sam shouted, but it was too late. They were standing in Ruby's rack. She was tlal, with dark hair and black eyes.

"Naughty boy, Cassy," she laughed, seeing the angels.

"Sam's yours," the demon grinned. "The tall one."

"Really?" she purred. Then Dean's wings unfolded, and Sam gasped at the contrast to his own golden-brown wings.

"Dean?" he asked softly, sounding nervous.

"You'll love it here, Sammy. Promise," Dean smiled. "Look, just ... don't fight it, okay? Father won't save you. He never saved me. He doesn't give a shit. If he did, why would Hell be here?"

"I guess. Please, begin my training," Sam directed his words at Ruby, and her smile widened. Always the trusting younger brother, his little Sammy was.

"Thanks, Dean," Ruby smiled widely at the angel.

"You're welcome," he said as his brother's wings hardened. "But Sammy always listens to me - I' his big brother."

"Little big brother," the larger angel snarked.

"Bitch," Dean snorted.

"Jerk," the newly-fallen angel chuckled. "I've missed you, Dean. As long as you don't abandon me here, I'll try to like it."

"I've got training to see to," Ruby kicked the two out of her rack, and Dean grinned.

"That was easier than I thought," Cas murmured.

"Sammy wasn't ... cut out for Heaven. Neither of us were. That's why we chose to be hunters on Earth," Dean explained.

A low moan came from the rack, followed by the sound of someone drinking. Apparently, blood-drinking was common in Hell.

He teleported them back to their house, and pinned Cas against the wall with a ferocious kiss. His wings flared out, almost glowing as he sank his teeth into his demon's neck, drinking deeply. He felt a shimmer run through his wings, but he didn't pay it much thought as he willed their clothes away. Demons (and apparently fallen angels, too) were fucking horny all the time (not that he was complaining). Cas flipped them and pushed his thigh between Dean's legs. He lifted him in his arms and lowered him on to his dick with a groan of pleasure.

He carried the angel like that to their bedroom before he lay under his lover under the bed.

Dean's eyes widened in pleasure, and began to ride his demon, lifting himself so Cas's dick was barely within him before grinding his way back down. Soon, the two of them were covered by a sheen of sweat and Cas was arching up to meet his lover's moments.

Then Dean leaned down, biting and sucking at the other side of his neck, gulping at the blood that pooled there even as Cas did the same thing. That was it for both them, and Dean's come painted his demon's chest white as Cas came deep inside of him. The angel's wings arched above them, the black now threaded with blood-red.

"You ... what?" Cas's mouth fell open. "That's not possible."

"What?" Dean peered at his wings, puzzled. He saw the red, but he didn't quite get its significance.

"You're ... half demon? Either that, or you've fallen even further than Luci did. Come on, we'll go and consult the God of Hell himself," Cas chuckled and zapped them into some clothes. He teleported them to the part of Hell that housed the cage. Or at least was the cage's neighbour.

"Lucifer?" Cas called into the dark, seemingly-endless void that swirled before him.

"Yes?" he was still in the vessel he'd taken when he'd last travelled to Earth. Nick, Cas vaguely remembered, and he landed at the very edge of the void, his black wings, tipped with icy-white, curled around him as he clung on the inky, shadowy bars. "Cas, wasn't it? You're the best torturer in Hell now, especially after Alastair's ... unfortunate demise. He got cocky anyways. Wait, angel?"

"Lucifer," Dean didn't bow his head respectfully to the arch-angel he'd once treated as family (he'd already vowed that he would never bow to another angel ever again).

"Dean," the fallen angel was amused, his wings twitching. "My, my, my. Never knew angels were such the vampires."

"What is he?" Cas asked softly.

"He's tasted your blood, yes?" Lucifer tilted his head. "And you've tasted his?"

"Yes," they both nodded in unison.

"Well, then. Your blood is mixed. Cas is half-angel, I guess. And Dean's half-demon. See, with a single click of my fingers, you've got the same wings Dean does," Lucifer snapped his fingers, and identical wings unfolded from Cas's shoulders. "You guys could wreak havoc on Earth and devastate the heavens, you know. They're's things to kill angels, and things to kill demons, but nothing to kill halflings. Never been any reason to - why would an angel even consider mating with a demon, and why would a demon ever try to seduce a goody-goody?"

"Well, Alastair captured me and made me Cas's pet. And I love it," Dean laughed recklessly. "The screaming when you slice a soul _just _right, the pure sin that fills the air like some delicious drug ... Better than Heaven."

"Mmm, sounds like you've found your true home, Dean," Lucifer grinned. "You know, I only need willingly sacrificed angel blood to open the fourth wall of this cage. You know, the wall into Hell. One part of this cage leads to Heaven, one to Earth, one to Purgatory and one to Hell. Demon blood opens the Heaven side, angel blood to Hell, human blood to Purgatory, and my first-born demon to Earth."

"Of course," Dean slashed his wrist and pressed it against the bars.

"I need Cas's blood too - you've each got half angel-blood now," Lucifer was nearly jumping at the bars. Cas obliged and pressed his wrist beside Dean's, the shadows curling around them. Then, with a frightful crack, they parted.

"Finally," Lucifer stepped out, his wings flaring. "I can see my consort again. The Devil didn't know about the angel blood required, of course - he'd have massacred Heaven to get me out. But it had to be willing. So, I'm free!"

His triumphant shout echoed through Hell, and heads lifted to stare at the victorious God of Hell, free from his cage once more.

"Of course, I cannot get to Earth," Lucifer turned to the half-breeds who'd saved him. "That portal wouldn't work for me - I'd have to pass back through the cage, but I don't want to be there. I can have my fun on the human souls that get dragged to Hell on a daily basis."

"Luc?" the King of Hell's voice was magnified, echoing through Hell.

"Better go see Crowley. He gets impatient," Dean chortled. "He might send Growley after you."

"Don't I know it," Lucifer laughed. "Have fun, boys."

(Not sure whether to carry this on or not, and not quite sure how I would ... Rate and Review to tell me what you think!)


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, I can't believe we freed Lucifer," Dean laughed, watching the arch-angel fly down to the huge mansion that occupied the very heart of Hell, almost like a spider sat in the middle of its web, reaching out tendrils to the surrounding areas.

"Crowley always visits, but it's not the same. Horny demon hormones and all, they can't do anything through the bars. They do love each other though, so Crowley always stayed faithful, at least until Luci insisted he start fucking his demons," Cas admitted. Demon materialised beside him, and the demon-angel tickled him behind the ear absently.

"Hell-hound?" the angel-demon tilted his head, his green eyes curious.

"His name's Demon," Cas grinned. "He chose me ever since I stepped was created."

"Were you human, or born demon?" Dean wondered.

"I was a human. Not a lot of time has passed up on Earth, actually. I bet my twin brother's still alive," Cas smiled. "Jimmy Novak. I sold my soul for him."

"What?! Why?" Dean asked, shocked.

"Because he was dying of cancer, and he had a wife and kids," Cas shrugged. "I made a deal with Crowley, my brother got to live a long and happy life with his family, and I signed over my soul."

"I ... I was once human. A long time ago," Dean admitted. "There was meant to be a war, between Heaven and Hell, remember? The apocalypse, humans called it. Well, my human body was arch-angel Michael's perfect vessel. My spirit was melded to the body of an angel, giving me its memories and everything - I remember Lucifer like he was my own brother. It's strange. But in return, Mikey got to hijack my body to throw down with Luc. Some human hunters got in the way though. Luci was tossed back in the cage, Mike returned to Heaven, pissed. That's when me and Sammy decided to get the hell out of there and do some Earth-based work. Not that witnessing an arch-angel's temper tantrum isn't hilarious, but it can only last so long. Gabriel was always trying to calm him down while Raphael tried to overthrow him. Not actually that orderly, when you think about it. We were just subtler about it."

"I guess so," Cas laughed. "I was originally named after an angel. My full name was Castiel, based on Cassiel."

"I knew that angel," Dean remembered. "And the angel was a she."

"Embarassing," Cas muttered. "My family was a bunch of religious nut-cases. I came out as bisexual, and they disowned me. Only Jimmy and Anna, my sister, remained with me. Later found out she was a freakin' angel. But why not? Some dick with wings named Uriel returned her ... grace? But she still visited. She saw I'd made a deal the moment I sealed it, but it was too late. She couldn't help me, and I didn't want her to. It was me or Jimmy, and she didn't want to incur the wrath of Hell."

"Or she just preferred your twin," Dean snarked. "You know, we could make a deal with your twin, to see you again, then drag his ass to Hell."

"I like your thinking, Dean," Cas laughed. "But no. I wouldn't want me pure, saint-like twin ruining my fun. He almost faints at the sight of blood."

"I guess. Anna might have fun though," Dean stretched, still on the hill that overlooked Hell. Well, at least they'd given Luci a nice view.

"Hmm, yeah. Let's get you home, gorgeous. I need to fuck you," Cas purred, his wings and arms wrapping around his angel before they vanished.

/ Short chapter is short, okay? I was really tired and had a kind of writer's block (I couldn't stop focusing on another story, and I couldn't focus on this one). I'm sorry, it'll be better next time! Rate and Review, please? \\\


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe I was ever scared of falling," Dean murmured in the haze of his orgasm.

"Well, you know what they say," Cas stretched his new (handy, and _very _sensitive) wings with a smirk. "Falling's just flying but with a more permanent destination."

"Yeah, I guess so," Dean murmured.

"Cas!" a familiar shout echoed through the house, and Cas flipped a sheet over them as a she-demon strode in.

"Hey, Meg," he grinned.

"Did I miss angel adoption evening or something? Even Ruby's got an angel now, and it's gagging for it. If I hadn't seen the angel wings, I'd have said that boy has demon blood in him. Cas, when did you get wings?" she gazed at the two pairs of black, red-streaked wings.

"Drinking blood," Cas grinned.

"Huh. Kinky," she commented.

"Why are you here?" the demon wondered.

"Crowley sent me," her tone made it clear how much she hated being sent like a little servant girl. "He and Luci want to thank you, and he wants you to visit."

"Okay, thanks," Cas zapped them into clothes.

"Hey, Dean Winchester! I remember your soul," she looked at the angel. "You became an angel so Mikey could take the driver's seat for a while. I'm still surprised they took your Hell-tainted ass in, but I guess you can take the man out of Hell, but you can't take Hell out of the man, especially if you're back here."

"Crowley get hold of you?" Dean asked sympathetically.

"Yes, he did," she scowled. "But I like what I do now. Free-range killing and deal-making on Earth. It's fun, especially when I cross hunters like yourselves. I left Bobby alone, for old times sake, but the others, I had fun tracking. Jo and Ellen Harvelle were too clean to come to Hell, and they made it to Heaven. Rufus ended up down here though. Garth ... I did not want to get close to that, so I've left him with Bobby."

"Good old days, when we used to kill together," Cas murmured.

"Remember when I took Daddy's car out for a test drive?" Meg asked, grinning. The male demon laughed as he remembered the trucker she'd sacrificed and the combined power of the blood and the pull of the true vessel allowed her to speak to Luci without making the dangerous journey back to Hell."

"He acted like you'd taken its virtue or something," Cas agreed, laughing.

"So confusing, having two sets of memories - the angel and the human, mixed with that little Hell-time thrown in," Dean muttered. "I remember you helped us try to stop the big battle, but we couldn't. Mikey was pissed for weeks. That's when me and Sam got the hell out of there."

"Sam - the angel disguised as your brother?" Meg queried.

"Yep, the very one," Dean grinned, still remembering how shocked he'd been to discover the true identity of his angel brother.

"Ruby's boy toy," the she-demon laughed.

"We better go see Crowley, before Growley follows you," Cas laughed, stretching. Meg shuddered.

"Don't mention that 'hound to me," she glowered as another Hell-Hound padded to her side. "Hey, Fluffy."

"Fluffy," Dean chuckled, then flinched as the 'hound growled at him.

"Sorry, she doesn't like strangers," Meg grinned as the pair vanished. Demon emerged from another room, and Cas included him in the group teleport. Then they were standing in the throne room of the King's mansion.

"Crowley, Lucifer," Cas nodded to both of them. Dean remained standing tall, refusing to bow.

"Proud and stubborn, aren't you?" Crowley rolled his eyes. "Alright, Princess. I've got a present for you, as being as you let my lover here out of jail."

"Thank you, Crowley," Dean smiled at him. The King let out a piercing whistle, and two Hell-Hounds materialised in the room, Growley and another 'hound of similar size.

"She's yours," Lucifer explained, and the female Hell-Hound bounded to her new master, red eyes excited and tail wagging.

"Princess," Dean patted her head, and she calmed as he gave her the name. "That's her name?"

"It is now," Crowley laughed. "Good luck, boys."

He smiled across at Luc, who chuckled, wings flaring slightly.

"I'm surprised you two can be out in public, what with this _reunion _and all," Cas winked at them.

"Oh, we took a break," Crowley smirked. "Now get out. Break's over."

The pair laughed and, with their 'hounds, vanished from the room. They reappeared in the rack, and Dean licked his lips, looking at the soul that was all strung up.

"I'll get to him in a minute. Maybe we could check in on Sammy?" he asked hopefully, and the four of them walked over to Ruby's allocated rack. The fallen angel had gone through the same changes Dean had (including the red) and Ruby's wings were ruffling with pride as she watched her new lover work. His face was contorted in a vicious snarl as he sliced into the soul, blood splattering him and his wings arching above him like some terrible angel of death.

"Sammy," Dean greeted him when the angel turned to see who had entered.

"Dean. You're right, this is _fun_!" his little brother laughed, his black eyes glowing.

"I bet he loves it as much as you do because of that trick Azazel decided to pull - feeding Sam his blood through the vessel," Cas stated.

"Remind me to thank him," Sam smirked.

"Did you forget? You guys killed him. At least that's what I think happened," Ruby grinned.

"Meh," the angel shrugged, turning back to the rack, his eyes dark with feral pleasure as he began to slice into the soul.

"Have fun, Sammy," Dean laughed as they left the rack.

"I believe we have a soul to tend to. How about a little competition? One soul each, and whoever's soul breaks first has to bottom tonight," Cas's eyes burned with tangible heat, and the angel shivered.

"You're on," he growled as Cas summoned up another soul on the other side of the rack. Then combined screams filled the rack as the angel and his demon began their work, their eyes occasionally meeting over the bodies of their victims, blood-thirsty joy in their black depths.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean lost the competition (he didn't throw it, honest), and he didn't care. He just wanted his demon. And he got to have him for hours.

"That's what I love about you, angel," Cas panted as he fucked into Dean who was kneeling before him on all fours, his wings unfurled above him as the demon used them as handles. "No matter how many times I fuck you, you're still so _tight_."

"Only for you, demon," Dean groaned, bucking back into each thrust. Cas lurched forwards, teeth sinking into the base of his shoulder like they'd been doing for hours. Blood and sweat covered both of them, proof of how much fun they'd been having. Every time they made a new wound to drink from, their wings shimmered with the light of damnation, the red streaks dancing like hell-fire.

Cas's nails dug into the feathers at the base of his angel's wings, and the fallen immortal came untouched with a filthy groan of his name. But he managed to keep himself steady as his demon thrust into him a final time before coming with a shout of his name, sinking to the blood-stained bed below them.

"Fuck, Cas, you'll be the death of me," Dean chuckled, his green irises bright in the aftermath of his pure-black eyes.

"Worse ways to die," the demon winked, black fading to electric blue. He licked his lips, stretching out.

"I think even we're sated for tonight," the angel flexed his wings. "How about we get our compulsory two hours sleep, then return to the rack?"

"Mmm, yeah, I think so," Cas stretched. "Wanna check in with your brother tomorrow?"

"Maybe. He's a big boy - he can take care of himself. Plus, Ruby'll take good care of him," Dean's smirk told Cas exactly how the demon would be taking care of the other Winchester - one of the only angels to ever have second names. Dean was the another. Some of the others were Anna Milton. Gabriel could almost count - he'd gone into hiding as Loki Laufeyson for a long time. Fucking coward. At least Cas thought so. Apparently Sam had once had a quick fling with him when he'd been masquerading as a human. At least Dean believed so.

Their wings wrapped around the two of them as Dean cleaned them off with a click of his fingers, content to curl up with his demon as they rested.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean's face was a gorgeous, ferocious snarl as he drove the hooks in deep into the soul on his rack. Cas chuckled as he watched, his own soul already strung up. Lovers, these two. Already married, of course. That's what had got them both sent down here. It really was rather poetic, he thought, that by pure coincidence, they'd ended up in the same area of the rack.

"Please, don't ..." the man whimpered pitifully as Dean tugged on the chains, making sure they were in deep enough. He groaned in pain, and the angel smirked proudly. Cas laughed, then turned back to his own rack, a rattling sob reminding him that he had his own soul to deal with.

"Feel the hurt of your wife every time you with your whore," Dean twisted the blade inside the man, and he screamed. "I find it quite ironic, really. You claim you loved both of your women, and yet you landed one of them here. The other's without you."

"You're an angel," the man panted, tears streaming.

"Fallen. And half-demon. See, blood-drinking is just another part of the kinky shit that goes on in Hell," Dean chuckled. "I guess you'll see."

"Lover, you're so hot when you're talking torture to a soul," Cas moaned over the rack, black eyes glinting.

"You know I love those eyes, Cas," Dean licked his lips, his green eyes engulfed in black.

"Just another sign of corruption, baby," the demon laughed, spreading his own black red-streaked wings.

"You are ... sick," the woman whimpered.

"Absolutely. Could be worse. Some demons fuck on the racks, with souls nearby. Blood as lube, some of them," Cas chuckled.

"Sounds kinky," Dean chortled.

"What the fuck do you ... get out of this?" her lover demanded, sounding almost strong for a minute before Dean pulled on a lever, pulling the hooks taught. He screamed.

"We get entertainment," he grinned savagely, eyes burning black, and he picked up a bottle of acid, dousing his knife. Then he picked up a lighter, and his eyes widened.

"I've never thought to use that before," Cas looked at what his lover was examining. "I just toss them into hell-fire when I've had my fun. Much better."

"Interesting," Dean murmured, driving the knife home as he contemplated using fire on his victims. The man's screams formed a pleasant background music as he thought. "Hmm. Maybe later."

He tossed it aside, preferring to wield his knives with the skills he'd learnt from his demon-lover. Screams echoed around him, extremely gratifying. He didn't even have to think of their crimes against other humans any more. It was just _fun, _now.

"Hello, boys. Having fun?" Crowley asked when he materialised, Lucifer at his side. "Princess running with the pack?"

"Yep. I don't think she likes the smell of sex," Dean chuckled.

"Most 'hounds don't, surprisingly. Fear, they love. Blood, makes them crazy. But for some reason, sex makes them a bit ..." Lucifer just shrugged. He was still in the vessel he'd once used on Earth (apparently, he favoured the man because he'd obviously done something to stop himself burning through it without draining a few demons every day).

"Can't have everything, right? Better sex unnerve them than blood," Cas laughed.

"Your reunion finally over?" Dean asked, smirking.

"Yep," Crowley grinned.

"I'm a bit disappointed, oh mighty King of Hell. I would have thought you and the God of Hell would have had more ... stamina. Me and Dean were going all night, and we've fucked every night before that, since we met," Cas winked.

"Well, what can I say? I sold my soul for a big dick. It scares my Luci," Crowley pinched the angel's cheek, and black wings flared slightly.

"Sure, lover. That can be your excuse," Lucifer teased.

"Not our business," Dean held up his hands in mock-surrender, then remembered he had a blade. "This might look a lot less threatening if I wasn't in the middle of a torture."

"Whatever," Crowley shrugged. "What'd they do?"

"Ironically, they both ended up in the same rack without help. Both married, 'in love' with each other," Cas snorted. "In that love, they sent each other to Hell. How romantic."

"Well, you doing well in torturing got an angel dragged to Hell. This angel being dragged to Hell got another angel pulled in," Crowley chortled. "Dominoes fall."

"What angel?" Lucifer asked, curious.

"Sammy," Dean answered with a grin.

"Well, you guys get back to your torture," Crowley chuckled. "They look like they're becoming coherent again. Wanna check in with Sam and Ruby, Luc?"

"Love to," the angel some knew as the God of Hell and the demon people called the King of Hell walked off through the rack, hand-in-hand. And the two lovers shared savage grins before driving their blades back into their souls, enjoying the screams with blood-thirsty relish. Dean didn't know how Sammy would react to seeing Lucifer again. The fallen angel had really fucked with the kid during his time on Earth. Even to go so far and give him demon blood. Made him a little different to the angels, just like Dean's human past made him slightly different. Oh well. He'd get over it. Angels did forgiveness well. But then, fallen angels also did torture and murder pretty well, so maybe that wasn't the best train of thought. Dean shrugged. Wasn't his problem, after all.


End file.
